Wiki Rulings
When posting a Role-Play character will mark their paragraphs with their character's name. You'll put your character's name in bold and then start a paragraph (five sentences minimum) for your post so keeping track of Role-Play is easier. * When starting a Duel you'll do the same as above except mark the current turn the Duel is in such as 1 or 2 depending on who goes first or last. * When starting a Duel give a 40+ Card Deck to an Administrator who will expand it (if it is already not expanded) and shuffle the Deck using Random.org/integers. Special Rulings These are rulings specifically created for this wiki and do not reflect the actual card game. While on this wiki these rules were added to give it more of a free feeling. * When you would Normal Summon a monster, you can summon that monster in face-up ATK or DEF Position. * Destiny Draw. While your Life Points are at least 2000 lower than your opponents and/or you are in a losing situation, you can draw 1 card from your Deck. The cards marked "- D" are your Cards of Destiny and one (unless you only have 1) will be randomly added to your hand from among them for this given situation. Usually, this card will turn the entire duel around. * "Missing Timing". When a card effect is activated, unless it is negated by another card effect, and you have paid the cost of your effect (if any), you must perform as much of the effect as possible unless that card's effect only resolves while it is face-up on the field (eg. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings). * Each player is normally permitted 15 face-down cards in their Extra Decks (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Link Monsters go here) including face-up Pendulum Monsters. If you choose to have more than 15 face-down cards in your Extra Deck, you may only play up to 1 copy of each card in your Extra Deck. You may only have a total of 8 face-up Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck at any time. Duelist Abilities Some duelists have an innate ability or technology that assists them in a duel or general everyday life such as a protective crest or ability to naturally travel between the dimensions. Some are unique and some are extremely powerful. Some skills are one of a kind and they will be mentioned if they can only be used by one person at a time. * Millennium Items - Millennium Items are found by those who hold a close connection to Egypt. Each one performs a different ability involving the game itself or have an effect on the world outside of the game. * Protective Crest - A protective crest will prevent most things from affecting a player such as being turned into a card, having their mind read, or other negative effects from harming their character. * Signer - This ability can be held by six people at any given time, and those who wield the Signer Birth Mark will also wield the corresponding Signer Dragon and its Duel Dragon counterpart(s). This ability, during a Duel, will allow the user to instantly draw "Majestic Dragon" in order to combine it with their Signer Dragon to create a "Majestic Dragon" Synchro Monster. Those with the Signer Birth Marks are sometimes given signs or warnings with the marks glowing bright red when another Signer is in danger. It gives a rudimentary link to the others and gives basic information such as knowing where the other Signer is, their general health, or when they are dueling a powerful opponent. While inactive, the mark will remain on the user's right arm as a normal birthmark. ** Head Signer: Unknown ** Wings Signer: Unknown ** Foot Signer: Unknown ** Hand Signer: Lance Marshall ** Tail Signer: Unknown ** Heart Signer: Unknown * Dark Signer - This ability can only be held while there are people with the Signer ability and only an equal amount of Dark Signers can exist to balance with the number of Signers. This ability allows the user to turn any duel into a shadow duel, a duel that cannot be escaped from and will generate real damage from each monster's attack. This ability also allows the user to use Dark Synchro monsters and wield an Earthbound Immortal monster as well as make other people into Dark Signers, though these 'false' Dark Signers can only wield Dark Synchro monsters and no Earthbound Immortal monsters. To become a Dark Signer, one must die and be chosen by an Earthbound Immortal during the person's dying moments, upon confirmation and death the user will be reborn as a Dark Signer with some kind of strong connection to the world, most commonly revenge of some form. ** Spider Birthmark: Unknown ** Giant Birthmark: Unknown ** Whale Birthmark: Unknown ** Ape Birthmark: Unknown ** Gecko Birthmark: Unknown ** Hummingbird Birthmark: Unknown * Rune Eyes - This ability can only be held by three people at any one time, all people with this ability will control a Polar God monster. This ability protects it's user from dangers by providing them with an unparalleled perception,or providing the user with a miracle that allows them to survive. When this ability is active or a user has summoned their Polar God monster a rune will appear in the user's left eye. This ability only provides effects outside of duels and none within duels. * Numeron Code - This ability can only be held by one person at a time. Currently owned by Sho Minamoto. This power allows the user to, once in a day, change the outcome or way of reality as they see fit. Mechanically, if they choose to do this, they can change the phase the game is in, change a card to another card of the same type, change a summon, make the day into night, or other various powerful connections. However, due to the loss of the Number Cards, this ability isn't as powerful as it once was. It will regain its full strength once all 100 original Numbers are gathered once again with the owner of this ability. * Dimension Holder - This ability is held by only four people at any one time, all people with this ability will control a Dimension Dragon monster that will respond to them and other people with this ability. This ability allows the user to, once per day, combine their Dimension Dragon with another monster of similar strength to form a new stronger monster as well as teleport to a random location within a random dimension as long as there is another Dimension Holder on that dimension. Most of the benefits provided by this ability only trigger when the Dimension Holder is under immense emotional weight, such as immense stress or rage, in these situations sometimes the user's eyes will glow the colour of the dimension their Dimension Dragon monster is associated with. * Artificial Creation - Several people from different dimensions were once offered a position in order to participate in creating artificial life. The result was the Elemental A.I. units code named Vitae. Each one took after an element, and their personality is a direct correlation to the personality the volunteer had at the time of testing. They are located specifically in the artificial world within the Link Dimension and can be captured or reunited with their original half. Either way, obtaining a Vitae allows you to use their Deck at any time instead of your own. Vitae means "Life". Category:Guidelines